


Four Days

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discussing their plans, Len lives again, M/M, Post Oculus, but Len fights dirty to get what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Well, most people would be tapping out after four days spread out in my bed,” he leers back as he shuffles up to press a another kiss to Len’s mouth, letting the other turn it dirty, messy as they revel in feeling one another.





	Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: barry and len celebrating their first vd together since lens return to the living?

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

“We could go anywhere, in the country or on the continent,” Barry murmurs in between pressing kisses along the curve of Len’s spine. “I could have us there in seconds, if not moments,” he adds impishly as he skims his hand along Len’s bare thigh.

“We could,” Len agrees with a soft sigh while he shifts back into Barry’s warmth, curling slightly to accommodate the awkward angle his boyfriend was turned into so he could cover part of Len’s legs as he kissed and touched the scar free back presented to him. “Or we could stay in bed all day,” he adds teasingly as he turns his head to shoot the speedster a warm coy smile.

Lips stretching into a playful grin, Barry moves up so he can flash Len onto his back before crawling up, planting his knees on either side of narrow hips and hands on either side of Len’s head, to duck down and capture the other in a soft, chaste kiss.

“We could do that,” he agrees quietly as he draws back, lips brushing along Len’s as he speaks, “I figured you were bored with being kept in my bed though,” he adds as he draws back, sitting up as he moves his hands down lightly, skimming unblemished skin as he does.

“What’s not to like about being kept in your bed?” Len inquires teasingly as he quirks a brow up at his lover, “What’s not to enjoy about have your attention solely, and completely, focused on me? What’s not to love about that, Scarlet?”

“Well, most people would be tapping out after four days spread out in my bed,” he leers back as he shuffles up to press a another kiss to Len’s mouth, letting the other turn it dirty, messy as they revel in feeling one another.

It takes longer this time for them to pull apart, both whimpering as they pull away to suck in air. Eyes open slowly Len tilts his head to smirk up at _his_ speedster as he watches his eyes slowly flutter open to reveal a glazed over look.

“I, uh, I,” Barry stutters before pulling himself together when Len lets out a quiet chuckle while reaching up to cup his cheek and bring his face back down to pull him into another slow, long filthy kiss.

“Should, um, should figure out our-our plans,” Barry whispers hoarsely when they part again before swallowing thickly, “Should, uh, should.”

Chuckles growing louder, Len shifts before rolling them over so he was the one straddling Barry’s hips before giving a slow roll of his lips. “I’m pretty sure we’ve made our choice, sweetheart,” he drawls out, even slower than usual. His lips quirk up as he listens to the long, needy moan Barry lets out in response, before adding on, “Maybe after you can speed out for some food; that little Thai place in Coast City we both love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
